The Time Traveling Adventure
by T.Cullen1
Summary: When Teddy, Victorie, James, Albus, Liy, Rose, and Hugo all end up many years in the past will they ever get back? What will happen when they meet their younger parents and younger people they knew or some who died before they met? Bad sumary please read and review this story! It's not AS bad as all my terrible stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Traveling Adventure

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

"Teddy, would you lead the kids upstairs into a room where they can't hear us?" Harry whispered in his Godson's ear.

Teddy nodded.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and a few others were at the old headquarters of the Order of Phoenix to discuss a few things. Teddy didn't know the house well so he chose a random room and led Victorie, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo inside.

"So how do we hear them?" James asked looking up expectantly at Teddy.

"We don't." Rose said sternly.

"Hey, what's this?" Albus asked.

"Don't touch that!" Teddy yelled but it was too late James had grabbed it when he saw Albus looking at it.

Teddy knew it was some kind of new time traveling invention but had no idea how to use it. The room began to spin. It suddenly stopped and sent them falling to the ground with a crash.

"James!" Everyone yelled.

"What? It was Albus! Not me!" James said innocently.

"It was not!" Albus yelled.

"James it was you!" Victorie yelled at him.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're in the same room but in the future." Teddy answered.

"How do we get home?" Victoree asked.

"I don't know. But let's ask whoever is here now. We'll Obliviate their minds before we leave so we won't mess the future up. Come on." Teddy said opening the door.

Victorie grabbed Teddy's hand and the younger kids snickered. Teddy led them into the dining room. Luckily many people were there.

"Uh, hello?" Teddy spoke loudly.

There were a few gasps and automatically a few wands were raised in their direction.

"Who are you?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Teddy Lupin. I'm sorry to interrupt bu…"

Teddy was interrupted by Remus. "Lupin?" He asked.

"Yes. From the year 2019."

"It's only 1995." Sirius said.

"Time travel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I know telling you stuff will change the future but we could always obliviate your memories before we leave. But we don't know how to get home. We came across an object from the future and appeared here. Well, upstairs but here."

"May I ask all of your names?" Dumbledore asked.

"Victoree Weasley." Victorie said.

"Weasley?" Molly asked.

Victorie nodded. "Bill's daughter."

Molly smiled. "Who's your mother?"

"Fleur Weasley or Delacour."

"Ha." Fred and George said earning glares.

"Rose Weasley. Daughter of Ron and Hermione." Rose said.

Hermione and Ron turned as red as Weasley hair. Molly beamed.

"Hugo Weasley. Son of Ron and Hermione."

They turned redder if possible.

"James Sirius Potter."

"Potter?"

"Sirius?"

"James?"

"No, James Sirius Potter. Why would it be Potter Sirius James?"

Fred and George snickered.

"Son of Harry and Ginny." James added.

Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you, Harry." Sirius said.

"Lily Luna Potter. Daughter of Ginny and Harry."

Ginny and Harry blushed even more. Mrs. Weasley was now beaming even more.

"Albus Severus Potter. Son of Ginny and Harry."

Mrs. Weasley beamed even more.

"Severus?" Some questioned.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"You told me it was after the two bravest men you've ever known." Albus said looking at Harry.

Harry's mouth just sat open. No one seemed to notice that Snape had been standing in the doorway until he spoke.

"Uh, thinks Potter." Snape said walking in.

"Ah, Severus have a seat." Dumbledore said.

Snape sat down.

"What I'd like to know is when I became one of the bravest men you ever knew?" Snape said questionably looking at Harry and his son.

"I believe it was first coward when you…" Albus's voice got lower when he spoke again. "…Murdered Professor Dumbledore…" Albus spoke louder over the shouts everyone except a few like Dumbledore and Snape erupted in. "…On his own orders." Dumbledore quieted everyone. "…But when you saw the reason you knew he was a good man."

Surprisingly Dumbledore smiled and Snape seemed absorbed in his thoughts. They allowed them a few moments to process their thoughts until Snape spoke.

He spoke in almost a soft and sad voice.

"I…I'd never kill the headmaster. You you are mistaken."

"It's true." All the kids answered.

"Who…who else dies?" Tonks asks in almost a whisper.

All the kids looked at each other. Teddy spoke first.

"Alright. We'll tell you if you all swear not to cry or yell and just act as if we are lying. Break the promise, we'll erase your minds and find a way home without talking to all of you first."

Everyone agreed.

"Okay."

Teddy took a deep breath and began.


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Traveling Adventure

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Teddy took a deep breath and began.

"In the battle of Hogwarts many died. Including, m-mum, dad. Tonks, Remus…" Teddy was about to continue until Remus interrupted.

"Tonks." He said in a whisper. "I I'm your father. B-but then I I'd have given you the the curse."

"No. You didn't. But even if you had I wouldn't be mad. I wouldn't hate you at all. Harry told me when you found out mum was pregnant you were angry with yourself for giving me the curse. But I don't have it and I wouldn't care if I did."

Teddy chose to ignore that a few had tears already in their eyes. Luckily they didn't spill.

"Thank you." Remus says in a low voice.

"Including F-Fred…"

Mrs. Weasley's tears instantly started falling silently. George looked at his twin in horror. Everyone was shocked. How could an innocent, or well not entirely innocent funny prankster die so early?

After a little while of silence Fred got tired of everyone staring at him.

"So…how about that weather?" He says and breaks into a grin.

Most smile or laugh a little.

"And…and Mad-Eye." Teddy said but then spoke after a few gasps. "Murdered by Voldemort."

A few flinched at the name.

"Voldemort?" Harry asks when he hears the name.

"You know…Voldemort…Tom Riddle?" James says.

"I mean why did you say his name?" Harry asks.

"You said his name too." James points out.

Teddy speaks up. "Voldemort is dead also. Killed by Harry."

Dumbledore smiles. Everyone is a little more happy despite the news of deaths.

"And S-Sirius." Teddy starts again.

Harry starts to yell out but Sirius pushes his hand over his godson's mouth. Remus looks at his best friend sadly. A few have tears in their eyes.

"Murdered by Bellatrix in the Department of Ministries." Teddy says after some give him confused looks. "Bellatrix was killed by Molly."

"What?"

"Me?"

"Yes, after she nearly hits Ginny with a killing curse."

Many clap.

"Wonderful, mum!" Fred and George yell.

"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed excited of the death of his hated cousin.

"D-dobby…Hedwig…Collin Creevy…"

Teddy ignored everyone's tears even though he told them if they cried he'd erase their minds and leave before talking to them.

"I think that is enough of talking of deaths." Teddy spoke.

Everyone agreed.

"I'll fix you something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said and quickly left the room embarrassed of her uncontrollable tears.

"Could you tell us more about the future?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah but we'll still have to erase your minds." Teddy says. "What would you like to know?"

"Does anyone else have children?" George asks.

"You and Angelina Johnson have Fred and Roxanne." Rose says.

"I also have a sister and a brother named Dominique and Louis." Victorie says.

"Percy and Audrey have Molly and Lucy." Lily says.

"Percy comes back?" Arthur asks.

"Yes. In about two years, though." Teddy says.

Arthur smiles and leaves the room to tell Molly.

They talk a few more minutes about the future until Mrs. Weasley insists for everyone to leave the time travelers in peace for a while to eat. Dumbledore and others who weren't staying for the night left. Dumbledore promised to return when he found news on how to return them safely to home. Whenever he found out they would oblivate the minds of everyone else before leaving. Everyone else left the dining room to allow the time travelers to talk.


End file.
